Reborn:Family
by magic in me
Summary: Life as a dragon's child, as a Dragon Slayer, wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Keani knew things that her fellow slayers didn't, and she could only help that she would save them from suffering too much. (14) Rated for a bit of violence and mentions of mating rituals of the Dragon Slayers


**Just so it's clearer than a ramble: The Reborn Series is a challenge set by my family/friends to write 15 one-shots within a month. The task is to pick a character who is reborn into different lives, until they are deemed ready for the afterlife.**

**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead), and Reborn:Deck(Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh), Reborn:Djinn(Harry Potter/Magi), Reborn:Fury(Harry Potter/How to Train Your Dragon), Reborn:Riches(****Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club), Reborn:Bender(Harry Potter/Ranma (1/2))****. Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-4k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**Life as a dragon's child, as a Dragon Slayer, wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Keani knew things that her fellow slayers didn't, and she could only help that she would save them from suffering too much.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

When she was a year old, her parents left her within a forest, completely alone. She wasn't able to run, barely able to walk. They left her to die in the scary place, never expecting for her to thrive. To prosper under the love of someone who saw potential in her. To become one of the strongest Mages in all of Earthland.

"Humans are so cruel." A loud booming voice mused when she had been asleep after crying to herself. A dragon's head filled her vision as her eyes focused. "Would you like for me to raise you, little one?"

Tears filled her eye as the memory of Hikari filled her mind. The dragon gently scooped her up inh is claw and flew away.

* * *

Hydra watched her hatchling as she played with the water in their cave. Her child, Keani, was a powerful mage already, and the water dragon couldn't help but to wonder when she would have to say goodbye to her child. She'd just picked the human up as she felt pity for the creature. Now she saw her as her own daughter.

Keani paused in her playing as she turned to her mother.

"Mama, can we talk?" The five year old toddle asked, face serious.

"What is it, Keani?"

"Do you believe in Reincarnation?" The dragon blinked in surprise, before frowning.

"I cannot say one way or another, as I've never been reincarnated. Are you saying you have?" The little girl nodded, moving to snuggle against the water dragon's leg. "Why are you telling me this, Keani?"

"I've met dragons before." The dragon jerked in shock. The girl smiled at the older female.

"You have?" The dragon moved her head so she could look her daughter in the eye.

"I have. Four different types including you. My first world held fire breathing dragons incapable of speech or magic. I met shape-shifting dragons when I was reborn for the fourth time, making it my fifth world. My twelfth life saw me _riding_ a dragon who was as pure as snow and the ability to shoot plasma from her mouth, all while other dragons were around us. Now you, Uncles Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Aunt Grandeeney..."

"That is astounding, Keani. Now, are you ready to go play with the others?"

* * *

Eight year old Keani stared at her mother, frowning.

"You're leaving me alone, aren't you?" The dragoness bowed her head in silent agreement. "I don't want to forget my family."

"You won't. I've decided to allow you to keep your memories. Unfortunately, the others have decided against it."

"I understand...even if I hate the thought of little Wendy being alone."

Wendy Marvell was their youngest Dragon Slayer sibling. At just three years old, she'd had the least amount of training. Unlike the older ones, the oldest of which was Gajeel. However, Keani knew that it wasn't possible to help them just yet, and could only wait until she met with them again.

* * *

Keani knew time travel when she saw it. The trees around her river were older, the river wider. New things, such as flowers she hadn't ever seen before, or an animal that had changed shape. Some trees were no longer around, while others, which still bore her training marks, were taller.

Unsure what her mother had planned, the girl started to walk. She could indefinitely survive in the forest, due to her upbringing, but it would be lonely. She didn't want to be alone. Being alone was boring, and scary. When her mother was with her, she had a companion. Now she had none.

She came upon a town not long after leaving the river.

"Oh, hello little one! Are you lost?" A woman leaning out the window of the bakery asked. Keani shook her head. "Where are your parents or guardians? Are you a wizard from a guild?"

"My mother just died." Keani lied, knowing that her mother was actually out there somewhere. The woman looked stricken. "Where can I get clean water?"

"Oh! Well, come on in." The motioned to the door. "I'll get you some water and something to eat, yes?"

"Ma'am you really don't need to-"

"It's no trouble! I'm Lucile, by the way! What's your name?"

"Keani." The girl gave in and walked inside the bakery.

"Oh what a pretty name!" The woman motioned to the lone table within the bakery. Keani sat down, watching as she flitted about. "So, how long have you been on your own?"

"Only a few days."

"You should be careful. Kids like you get snatched up to be slaves."

"I'm not helpless. I'm a_ Dragon Slayer_." The girl said like the information was common knowledge.

At one point in time, it was.

"What's a Dragon Slayer? A type of mage?" Keani's eyes widened as she stared at the woman. "What is it?"

"Is Acnologia dead then?" The girl demanded, straining forward as she stared at the startled woman. "That is the only way Dragon Slayers would cease to exist! Is Acnologia dead?"

"What is an Acnologia?"

"Who. Acnologia was a Dragon Slayer who bathed in the blood of the dragons he killed. He became a dragon so destructive that more Dragon Slayers were chosen to try and stop him." Keani explained softly. She accepted the pie and water, downing the water like it was a feast before hesitantly eating the mixed berry pie. "This is good. I haven't had pie in a long time." The woman nodded, smiling tightly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You said he was a Dragon Slayer?"

"Mm-hm. Originally human...still human? I don't know. Mother didn't explain it too well."

"What will you do now?"

"Now? I guess I travel until I find a place to settle down." The woman nodded, smiling at the child.

"Well, I suppose that I should help you out then. You may take my late husband's traveling kit, and a few provisions." Keani opened her mouth to protest. "Please, I'd feel better knowing you're at least had a tent to sleep in."

"Okay."

* * *

A few years later, Keani came across an eye with marking on it. It was white with brown markings. After watching it for a few days, she decided that the parents had abandoned it, and decided to try and hatch it herself. After all, maybe the parents, or mother, had been killed. Or maybe they had been forced to leave it behind.

Three days later, the egg hatched into a white and brown kitten with black wings.

"I'm going to call you Remi." The girl decided, smiling at the cat.

* * *

"Remi, come on, we got to check out Hargeon Town! Someone using Uncle Igneel's name is reported to be there!"

"I cannot flying you all the way to Hargeon Town, Keani." The girl groaned, before making her way to the nearest train station.

Three hours later found the queasy Dragon Slayer stumbling onto the Hargeon Station. She was dizzy, but could swear she heard Natsu Dragneel's voice. When she looked around, she shrugged at not seeing him. She was quick to locate the man claiming to be Salamander, and deflated in disappointment.

That wasn't Natsu.

Turning to leave, Keani almost missed the flash of pink hair. She almost left without even seeing her brother in all but blood. Spinning around, she watched as the pink haired fire Dragon Slayer was beaten up by the girl surrounding the man. A blond helped him up, offering to buy them lunch.

_That_ was Natsu.

* * *

Keani followed Natsu, Lucy and Happy at a safe distance to Magnolia Town, home of Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She dallied outside, listening as the guild greeted Lucy as if she were a long lost daughter/sister/friend. It made her heart ache in loneliness, despite having Remi at her side. It reminded her of a time where the Dragon Slayers had played together.

"Will you go in already?" Remi huffed as he pushed the girl's knee. This caused Keani to stumble inside, pausing all noise. The girl blushed, waving shyly. "Great, now your timidness kicks in, does it? You're a _Dragon Slayer_, so where is your dragon spirit?" A sound, half between a choking noise and a cry echoed around them.

"Hi, I'm Keani! I'm looking for Natsu."

"Did you say Dragon Slayer?" Natsu popped up in her face, making the blue haired girl smile softly.

"Hello Natsu, it's nice to see you again." The slightly younger boy paused, frowning.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not any more. Hydra said the other dragons were removing your memories of everyone." The eighteen year old sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for my brothers and sister. Have you found anyone else yet?"

"No. Where are our dragons, Keani?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is we were shot into the future with hopes of one day defeating Acnologia." The girl shivered, allowing Remi to settle in her arms. The cat gave her a concerned look. "You have no idea who Acnologia is, do you?" The pink haired teen shook his head no. "It doesn't matter.

The girl surprised those around them when she pulled Natsu into a hug, burying his head against her chest. "I've missed you, little brother."

* * *

Keani hummed to herself as she walked back into Magnolia Town, only to pause. She frowned as a distinctively metallic entered her nose. Her green eyes widened as a smile crossed her face. She started running before Remi could process what she was doing. The cat followed behind in worry, thinking something was wrong.

She barely noticed the Guild Hall looked horrible. All she could focus on was the scent that invaded her nose. Much like Hikari had done so long ago. Her eyes flitted about, barely taking in the others as they locked onto red ones. She tackled the stunned man happily.

"Big brother!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly, tears falling. She and Gajeel, being only months apart in age, had been close as children.

"Uhh?" The man squirmed making Keani hold tighter. He patted her head a little roughly. "There, there? Do I know you?"

"No, not anymore." The girl sniffed, relaxing at the scent of metal. "But you know, I've missed you and the others enough. When did you join Fairy Tail?" The man flinched, making Keani back up. "Tell me everything."

A few months later, found Keani embracing another of their kin. This time, it was Wendy. She was shocked that another Dragon Slayer had a cat, but was happy to find her little, and only, sister. The little girl was awed as she listened to tales of how they had interacted as children (though personally, Keani still saw the twelve year old as such). It was heartening to have her around again.

* * *

"Those eligible for promotion are as follows: Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Freed, Mest, and Keani." The man went on to explain how they could have partners. Keani instantly picked Remi, and Natsu did the same with Happy. It was obvious who their choices would be. Cana asked Levy, Gajeel forced Levy, Juvia got Lisanna, Mest asked Wendy, Elfman was bullied into letting Evergreen help him, and Gray partnered with Loki.

But as they left for home that night, Keani couldn't help but to feel uneasy. Her intuition, which had never lead her astray, was screaming that something was wrong. That they shouldn't go to Tenrou Island. But she did, because she feared the others would only think she was afraid of failing. Fairy Tail Wizards were just as stubborn as the Vikings of her past life. So the most she could do was offer support when it came down to it.

Not even a day later showed that she should have listened to herself. Her heart froze at the sight of not Grimoire Heart, but Zeref Dragneel. The Black Wizard stared at her in curiosity as well, confused as to whom she was. Or rather, how she knew his name. She'd been the first to come across him, and knew that there was nothing she could do to stop Natsu from meeting his brother now.

"Zeref, I understand that it hurts to be cursed." The girl started, making him laugh. "I'm not joking. This is the fourteenth time I've been reincarnated." The laughter ceased as dark eyes regarded Keani. "Leave, please. Natsu isn't ready for the truth yet."

"Natsu is here?" The man asked, alight with happiness. He frowned when his magic pulsed and Keani jumped back just far enough to not be affected. "I wish to see my brother. Bring him to me."

"Your brother suffers enough from what you've done to him!" Keani spat. "Hydra told me exactly what Natsu is. How could you do that to your own brother? He's going to hate you once he finds out!" Keani was close to the man now, poking him in the chest as her other snatched a book from his waist. She'd have to give it to Lucy and Levy later. The young woman jumped back when the man started to pulse with energy again.

"He is the only one that can kill me."

Everything went black.

* * *

"Keani, please wake up!" The girl groaned, slowly opening her eyes. All around her, fallen Fairy Tail members were recovering. A loud noise had her very being shaking in fear.

She had only heard that roar once in her life.

"Acnologia." She whispered in time with Gildarts. Her head snapped to the man, eyes wide. "Run...Everyone, run!" She cried, helping those too wounded to move on their own. Everyone tried to do as order.

It was too late.

Acnologia descended upon them, destroying Tenrou Island.

* * *

"I'm not participating." Keani told her friends as they got excited about the magic games. It was about a month after they returned. "I'll come to cheer you guys on, but I've had enough excitement for a while." The girl explained, the others agreed. "Hey, Levy, can you take a look at this book? I got it off of Zeref."

"Sure." The two walked into the library. The girl frowned as she flipped through the book. "E.N.D?"

"Ah. Etherious Natsu Dragneel." The older woman said softly, causing Levy to jerk. "Zeref's younger brother that he brought back to life." Levy shook her head in disbelief. "The thing is, Levy, I think in order to stop Zeref, we need to change the book."

"I can't do it. There is dark magic on this. We need to figure something else out."

* * *

A few years later proved that the only choice was for Lucy to fight through the pain of the dark magic, and rewrite the book so Natsu could stand a chance against Zeref. The fight with Acnologia had been just as brutal, but they won in the end. Yes, they lost friends, family really, when the war happened, but it was now over.

"So, you're the Water Dragon Slayer?" Laxus Dreyar, who Keani had little interaction with, said one day as they were rebuilding the guild hall. "Are you happy with your life, kid?" The twenty-five year old asked, making the girl blush.

"I'm not a child! I'm twenty-one!" The girl huffed, grabbing a block of beams to take to the others. "Start pulling your weight, blondie." I saw his smirking face, and knew instantly that he was teasing me. "Besides, at least I act my age, Mr. I-have-a-tantrum-when-I-don't-get-my-way." That put a glare on his face as he stood.

"You want a go at me, blue-bell?" I twitched at the flower reference.

"You're a second generation, and a lightning to boot, yet you-"

"Keani and Laxus are going to fight!" Someone yelled as Laxus launched a fist towards the girl. Keani dodged to the side, smirking.

"Is that the best you can do? It must be all those..._muscles_...weighing you down." She dragged her eyes down his figure as if saying he wasn't as in shape as he seemed. Rage crossed his face as she danced around him. Her whole body singing as she preformed the mat-

"What the hell am I doing?" She screeched, stopping so suddenly, that Laxus over shot and landed face first on the ground. Keani went as red as a beet, and ran from the area. _I am not into blonds!_ She thought to herself in anger.

"Keani, are you okay? What was that about?" Lucy appeared out of nowhere, Wendy, Carla, and Remi following.

"It's nothing, Lucy. Just...Dragon Slayer stuff that affects us girls differently than the males." Wendy blushed in understanding, having had the talk with Keani a night after the war, when she couldn't understand why Natsu had reacted like that to seeing Lucy.

"What, are you saying that was a mating ritual?" Lucy looked excited. "Tell me, please? I want to know everything!"

Three nights later, found Keani home with a whole buck on her table, skinned, which lay clean across her counter, and gutted. The girl let out a silent scream before slamming her door as she left the dorms and went to Lucy's. Surprise surprise, Natsu was there.

"Get him to leave me alone, Natsu!"

"Who?" Natsu stood, frowning at the woman that was like his older sister.

"Laxus! He sneaked into my room and left a whole buck on my table! What am I supposed to do with a whole buck?" Natsu gaped for a moment, before snickering. "It's not funny."

"I think it's sweet." Lucy said, making Keani blushed.

"Sweet or not, I don't need a mate!"

"Everyone needs a mate, Keani." Natsu said, suddenly serious. "Why are you so against it? Laxus may be a jerk, but he's not a complete bad guy."

"That isn't the point!" Keani let a frustrated yell escape. "I'm gong on a job! Tell him to back off before I get back, or I'm going to do something drastic!"

* * *

Of course, when Remi came flying into the guild hall with an unconscious Keani, all deals were off. Laxus stayed beside her bed until she was better. Not that she knew that, being kept in a coma by Porlyusica. He brushed her hair, wiped her brow, and bathed what little skin he could without undressing her. The only time he left was to eat and bathe, in which Wendy would was the patient.

When Keani awoke, Lucy filled her in on everything, making Keani deflate. She found Laxus chopping firewood shirtless for the guild's fireplace. He paused before resuming once she settled herself on the fence.

"If...this, is going to work, you need to take it slow, Laxus." Keani said softly. "I don't know for sure if I can open my heart up again to another man. I've lived many lives in the past, some I married or mated a man, whether I was female or male, others I married a woman. If the fact I've been with others, even if it is a different body, bothers you-"

"Are any of them in this life?"

"Well, no, not that I've seen anyways."

"Then I don't see the problem."

* * *

Keani laughed softly, frail on her last breaths of life. Her mate had already passed a year ago to the day. Her children had children who had children. At one hundred and sixteen, Keani felt she had lived a fulfilling life. Her eyes closed as she relaxed back into her chair, knowing that when they opened next, she'd likely be onto her next life. All around her were sounds of her family.

It was a good life.


End file.
